Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a communication apparatus that communicates with another apparatus through wireless communication.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital cameras capable of connecting to a mobile phone through a wireless local area network (LAN) and exchanging image data therewith have been known. In order to omit part of the procedure of the user operation for the connection through the wireless communication, there has been known a technique (handover process) in which communication parameters used for the connection through the wireless communication are shared using another wireless communication. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-157736 discusses a technique in which the communication parameters used for connecting devices through the wireless LAN are shared among the devices using Near Field Communication (NFC).
Some communication apparatuses capable of using the wireless LAN save the used communication parameters to make it easier for the user to connect to the wireless LAN for the next time. In the next connection, the user may be only required to select the past communication parameters.
Wireless communication is intercepted more easily than wired communication. Wireless communication is therefore required to have higher security. The higher security can be obtained by, for example, making the communication parameters include the different service set identifier (SSID) every time the wireless LAN is established. The wireless LAN connection using the NFC allows a easy connection but, on the other hand, leaves a long history of connections. The longer history of connections causes a user to take time and effort to find a desired SSID.